


Rapunzel Aperication Week Day 5: Life as a Princess

by queenarianna17



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Court, Court hearings, Dancing, Economic Check In, Economics, Economy, F/M, Gen, Justice, Justice system, Kingdom of Corona (Disney), Lunch, Polo Cross, Polo Cross Practice, Recreation, Shops, Showers, Sports, Swimming, dance, hygiene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Summary: For Day 5 of Rapunzel Aperication Week: Life as a Princess
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/King Frederic of Corona, Queen Arianna of Corona & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/Rapunzel (Disney)





	Rapunzel Aperication Week Day 5: Life as a Princess

Rapunzel's Routine

7:00 AM- Wake Up 

7:05 AM- Get Ready 

7:30 AM- Breakfast with Arianna, Frederic, and Eugene 

8:00 AM- Check on Shops with Arianna 

9:00 AM- Listen to subjects in the Throne Room 

11:00 AM- Check on Eugene 

12:00 PM- Lunch with Arianna, Frederic, and Eugene

2:00 PM- Practicipate in Court Hearings with Arianna, Frederic, and Eugene

3:00 PM- Polo Cross Practice with Arianna 

4:00 PM- Swimming with Arianna 

4:45 PM- Showers

5:00 PM- Dinner with Arianna, Frederic, and Eugene 

7:00 PM- Dance 

9:00 PM- Get Ready for Bed


End file.
